


Sustenance

by sacheland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Choose Blood or Semen for Sustenance, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: Phobia of blood will not hinder Victor to get his happily ever after with Yuuri as vampires.





	Sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> My first pure Victuuri fic—and it's crack vampire porn. I'm hella proud of myself. 
> 
> IDK who I was talking to in discord, but I remembered how much I want to write this crack. It's not as purple prose as I want, but whatever. 
> 
> Also, I finished this fic on tuesday. A day before Day 4 NSFW week. AMAZING! 
> 
> (Though it's because I got the wrong day and I thought I had to finish this fic in just a few hours. 
> 
> If I knew it's not wednesday but still tuesday, I would have procastinating my ass until the deadline is screaming on my ears. Yeah) 

Victor thinks how ironic his life—or his death—turns out to be. 

He had spent most of his life in loneliness, pretending to smile until his cheeks ached. That was, until the day he met Yuuri.  

Yuuri, whose laughs light up the room and dances away with Victor's heart in his hands. Bright brown eyes under long lashes and petal soft lips whispering on his ears as they sway along the rhythm of the music. Yuuri, whose body is a music on itself—captivating everyone to see how beautiful he is. 

And Yuuri chooses to stay close to him. 

It is with reverent everytime he lays his eyes on Yuuri, to worship his skin as he mouths along his neck, watching the pale skin turns darker. Listening to his voice as he speaks—as soft as a breeze but reverberates in Victor's ears long after he falls silent—about nothing and everything; thinking how much Victor wants to be Yuuri's forever. 

Not an impossible predicament, but not without complication either. 

"I'm so sorry!" Yuuri is crying, those big brown eyes filled with tears and Victor reaches for his cheeks, swipe the tears one by one. "I know that this is not the life you ever want, but I—I can't let you go. I can't let you die in my arms. I'm selfish and I—I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault, Solnyshko," he says, knowing the ironic endearment will make Yuuri laugh—and laugh he does, a quiet chuckle between his cries. Truly, it's not Yuuri's fault that Victor has an accident; nor is Yuuri to blame for his predicament. "You know that I don't mind to be a vampire, right?" 

"How can you say that?" Yuuri looks at him in disbelief. "You have Hemophobia!" 

Well, that is certainly... quite a complication. 

"You can't even see blood without fainting! And now as a vampire, you even vomited at the slight smell of blood!" 

Victor cringes at the reminder. It's true, being a vampire enhanced all his senses. While Victor thinks it's a blessing, since now his eyes catch every movement of Yuuri's eyelashes, how he can hear a slight timber on Yuuri's voice and takes a whiff of Yuuri's scent; unfortunately, his heightened olfactory receptors also means he can smell blood much better than he ever wants to.  _Blood smells really awful_.  

"It's been a day since you changed, yet you haven't drink any blood yet. You must be thirsty but you can't drink blood. What do we have to do? You can't live like this forever!" 

Oh, Victor is thirsty alright. However, it's not blood he craves for. No, what Victor desires is different form altogether. An amazing vampire who looks even more beautiful in his new eyes. "You're so beautiful," he can't help but say it. "It's like a glass obstructed my eyes are gone and I can't help but to adore you even more." 

Yuuri blushes. "Victor, this is—it's not the time! It's serious!" 

"So am I." 

He groans and Victor smiles. Yuuri is adorable when he's embarrassed. 

"Victor, aren't you thirsty?" 

"If I say I'm thirsty for you, what would you do?" Victor half-teases, because  _he really does want Yuuri_. 

"I—" He bites his lip, then he tilts his head, heady brown eyes meet Victor's as a smile curls on his lips. "I'll say go for it." 

It doesn't take a long time for Victor's increased strength to tear Yuuri out of his clothes. 

—

He licks the underside of Yuuri's cock. It's like an entirely new experience giving Yuuri a blow job. His new senses make everything much better. He can smell the addicting scent Yuuri gives off; sees every bead of sweat on Yuuri's skin;  _and taste Yuuri much better than before_. 

Victor mouths the head of Yuuri's cock—careful with his new sharp fangs—and lets the cacophony of Yuuri's moans to grace his ears. His hand stroking Yuuri's balls between his fingers while his other hand slides up and down Yuuri's thighs. Thighs so powerful they can crush Victor's head between them—and Victor rakes his nails deeper, feeling those thighs shake beside his head. 

Yuuri grabs his hair tighter, fucking Victor's mouth like that's how it's meant to be. Victor doesn't think there's anywhere else he'd rather be anyway,  _he's addicted to Yuuri_. His taste is sharper with his new vampire sense, intoxicating his mind and Victor can never get enough of. 

It is with a hitch on his breath and a whisper of  _Vitya_  when Yuuri finally comes. Victor greedily drinks him in, doesn't let anything to spill out of his mouth and licks all of Yuuri—from his cock to thighs and pubes—until Yuuri quivers under his tongue from sensitivity. 

Licking his lips, Victor stares at Yuuri splayed on the bed. The darkness of the night strokes his skin like he's the king of the world, beautiful in his bare form. Striking and powerful even as he's blinking tiredly from orgasm. "I love you," Victor kisses his toe. 

"I love you too," Yuuri smiles, brown eyes bright in the dark and Victor is really grateful with his enhanced vision. Suddenly, Yuuri sits up with wide eyes that Victor almost falls from the bed in surprise. "We still haven't solved your drinking problem!" 

Victor blinks, what drinking problem? "Oh that,"  _the blood_. Just thinking about it makes Victor winces. "But I'm not thirsty?" Somehow he feels his thirst for blood slightly abated than before. 

Yuuri narrows his eyes. "You haven't drink anything, Victor." 

"It's true! I don't understand why either but oh—" Victor stops, reminded of the passage in the book he once read. "Do you know that semen has a similar component with blood?" 

"It does?" 

"Yes, and the reason why I feel less thirsty now is probably because I did drink all your come." Which means... "Yuuri!" Victor is ecstatic, this is the solution to their problem! "I can survive as a vampire by drinking your semen forever! It's amazing!" 

"Vitya!" He reprimands, looking embarrassed but Victor can see his brown eyes darkening and he knows that Yuuri feels the same way. 

"Now, Yuuri..." He pushes Yuuri on his back and crawls over him, caressing the blushing skin with his fingers. "I'm still quite thirsty... what do you think I should do?" 

A wicked smile curls over his lips as Yuuri grabs his head to whisper on his lips. "Let's use our vampire stamina and milk my cock for all it's worth, Vitya." 

And Victor does just that. 

Over and over again in their immortality as creatures of the night and lovers in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up (preferably with a hammer) on [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
